


Funny haha or funny peculiar?

by NMartin



Series: Bananun [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown girl protects Mary Eunice when everyone makes fun of the teenager at the pool party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny haha or funny peculiar?

“You’re our guest of honor today” Linda had said. Mary Eunice Mckee had never liked parties. She always ended in the bathroom, hiding from the people that insulted and mocked her. She had always been the victim of everyone's jokes, and when she received the invitation to Linda's pool party she had freaked out. Was it some kind of way of mocking her or they had started to appreciate her?

“One… Two… Three!”

It all happened very fast for Mary Eunice. As she dropped her yellow bathing robe, just as she had been told to, she realized the mistake she had made. She was the only one not wearing a bathing suit. She was naked in front of everyone. Without giving it a second thought, she jumped into the water, knowing that it wouldn't cover her bare body, but hoping that it would suppress the other assistant's laughs. She felt humiliated, but she knew it would be much worse when she had to get out of the pool. She kept the air on her lungs as much as she could, making her way to the other end of the pool, until she finally let out a gasp and stuck her head out of the water, her body as close as she could to the wall. Although some people still laughed at her, most of the assistant's attention was focused on something else behind her. She looked over her shoulder, eager to discover what was happening.

A short girl, who Mary Eunice did not recognize, had unclasped the upper piece of her swimsuit and was standing in the same exact place the blonde had been moments ago. Mary heard the guys cheer as she dropped it and exposed her chest. The girl's gaze found hers, and the brunette smiled as she took off the panties and jumped into the water. She saw the girl swim to her. Once she was next to her, she got her head out of the water and shook it, splashing water to the blonde.

“Oops, sorry.” the brunette excused herself, smiling as she raised her arms and passed her hands through her hair. Mary looked around, trying to ignore the fact that the girl had still not covered her chest. “Are you okay, princess?” the girl asked with a genuine smile.

“Yes.” Mary answered with shyness. “Why did you do that?”

“What?”

“Skinny dipping.”

“Oh, that? The best thing to end with pranks is to keep your chin up.”

“Really?”

“Do you hear any more laughs, princess?” the brunette asked. Mary looked around her, suddenly realizing that no one was paying attention to them. Everyone had turned around and gone back to their conversations, completely ignoring the two naked girls. Mary shook her head. “No, because once someone joins the victim the prank stops being funny.” the girl added before putting her hands on the edge of the pool and getting out of the water. She grabbed a towel and covering her body before taking another and making a gesture for Mary to get out. “C’mon, time to get out of there.” Mary obeyed, quickly running to the brunette’s embrace and letting her wrapping it around her.

 “Thank you.” Mary whispered. “Thank you, uh…”

“Lana. Lana Winters.” the girl answered with a smirk. “But my friends call me Lana Banana.”

“That’s a funny name.”

“Funny haha or funny peculiar?”

“Actually it’s both.” Mary joked, feeling her cheeks go red again as she talked. “Thank you, Lana.”

“The pleasure is mine, princess.


End file.
